6 Years
by dinolove453
Summary: 6 Years they have been stranded. 6 years it has been since they last saw home. Luckily, the 7 plus Abby have all managed to keep up their spirits, and indeed are a family. NathanDaley JacksonMelissa EricTaylor and NOW LexAbby
1. Bamboo, No Huts, yes

6 Years

Summary: 6 Years they have been stranded. 6 years it has been since they last saw home. Luckily, the 7 plus Abby have all managed to keep up their spirits, and indeed are a family. NathanDaley JacksonMelissa EricTaylor and NOW LexAbby

AN: I couldn't wait to post this one! I'm sorry, but so far (out of the content in my notebooks, not of the plot line. Of the plot line I love them the same) I love this one so much more. I'll still post We're Back, never fear.

Ch. 1 Bamboo, no. Huts, yes.

Jackson, 22, sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He raised the homemade hammer and pounded it against the makeshift nail, banging the wood into place.

"Jackson? Come on, stop working! It's been 6 years- today's Crash Day!" Melissa, also 22 walked up to Jackson who was working on the 3rd wood hut. They were making 4 of them.

"You expect me to rest?" Jackson laughed, smoothening his **_wife_**'s hair, "It's _you_ who should be resting, Mel," he smirked, and then smiled. Melissa was supporting a 3 month pregnant stomach.

"Well, I've done a lot of resting," Melissa smiled, "you need some. Come one," she smiled and extended her hand.

"I guess I could take a short break. But Eric and Taylor won't be happy," Jackson laughed.

"Ah, if they want their hut done fast they should build it themselves," Melissa joked.

"You'd think that after 6 years those 2 would have learned to work," Jackson laughed.

"Ah, they will. Eventually," Jackson stared in disbelief at her, that comment was so ridiculous, "okay, maybe not," Melissa giggled.

"That's what I thought," Jackson grinned and kissed the tope of her forehead as they started to the campfire.

"I love you, Jackson," Melissa grinned, "and so does Mini Person."

Jackson laughed, "I love you, Mel. And Baby- why do you insist on being called Mini Person? I love you anyway," Jackson kissed the bulge as Melissa smiled.

* * *

Daley stared at the 2 and 19/20 completed huts. Jackson really wanted to finish the last one today- he was very determined. Frankly, Daley was content- her hut was already finished. Suddenly a pair of strong arms was around her waist, so Daley spun around.

"Hi Nathan," she smiled at the tall, dark, definitely older Nathan grinning at her.

"Hi Daley," he laughed, then kissed her tenderly. Daley moaned slightly when he pulled away.

"I can't believe we've been here for six years now," Nathan murmured.

"I can't believe we've been together for only six years," Daley laughed.

"Six years in eleven days, that is," Nathan laughed.

"True. However, we've been _married_ for three…"

"… Years in 2 months," Nathan laughed.

Daley smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, "It's so nice to have an occasional peaceful moment."

As if on cue, a cry erupted from their hut.

"Come on," Nathan laughed and led Daley by the hand up the steps to their 1- room wood hut. Daley immediately closed the door and ran over to where the cry had erupted from- a small crib.

"Shh, shh, Lexie, it's okay, Mommy's here,' Daley reached into the crib and pulled out a six month old girl, named Alexandra Melissa McHugh. She looked like her mother in every way except for that her skin was slightly darker. Daley insisted that mean she was going to act like Nathan.

The little girl immediately stopped crying, and latched on to Daley's finger.

"Ma!" she cried, smiling a slight- toothless smile (she had 4 teeth, and was teething) at her.

"Yes, Lexie, it's Mommy," Daley smiled and kissed her forehead, making the baby giggle. She was wrapped in a towel, the group still a little worried at what they were going to do for her clothes when the time came. As for diapers, they simply tore a rag and pinned it, washing it periodically. E

Nathan smiled and gathered them both in his arms.

"I love you both, my wonderful family," Nathan kissed the top of both their heads.

"Da!" cried the girl, latching her free hand on Nathan's free finger. Nathan smiled lovingly at Lexie.

"Do you want to go outside, Lexie?" Daley asked.

"Ma!" she cried.

"She said my name. That means yes," Daley laughed.

"How come your name means yes and my name means no?" Nathan whined playfully.

"Because she's a girl. If and when we have a boy, your name will mean yes, okay?"

"Fine," Nathan laughed. Putting a dab of their (almost gone- soon they would all be permanently sunburned) sunscreen on her delicate face, they went on out to the sunny beach. The waves crashed against the shore, and it was beautiful out.

"Isn't it beautiful, Lexie?" Daley asked at the blinking bundle.

"Ma!" she cried.

"Do you want to crawl on the sand?" Nathan asked.

Instead of saying a name, Lexie squirmed until Daley was forced to put her down. The girl crawled around on the sand, Nathan and Daley cuddling as they watched.

* * *

Eric yawned and fell asleep in the shade of the tree. His hat, all battered now, lay low over his face. He yawned and began to doze off when he felt a shadow cross his body, so he lifted up his hat.

"Hi Taylor," he grinned at his fiancée.

"Hello," she smiled and sat down next to him.

"You look beautiful," Eric smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"You are amazing," Taylor murmured before Eric kissed her again.

They continued kissing, Taylor peeling off his hat and running her fingers through his hair. Eric wrapped his arms around her waist, she slowly running her hand underneath his shirt. Taylor broke away abruptly, and got up.

"Calm yourself, lover boy," she laughed, "Still have a whole 3 weeks to wait!" and left, Eric sighing and pulling his hat down again.

_Stupid hormones…_ his boy had gone way ahead of him (we all know what I mean) so Taylor left.

_Ah well_, and Eric napped in the shade.

* * *

Lex, almost 17, stared at the open ocean, the wind rippling through his hair. He was excited about his niece, cleverly named after him, and the other child on the way, as well as Eric and Taylor's marriage.

He really was.

But he was 16 now. Almost 17. And he was sick of being a third wheel.

He wanted a relationship.

He wanted love, just like his sister and his friends.

Abby walked over then, grinning, and sat down.

"Hey Abby," he smiled, "what's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just want to look at the ocean."

"Sure," Lex smiled as they looked over the ocean. His arm itched to be wrapped around her shoulder. His head longed to be on hers. His hand begged to be resting with hers, fingers laced together. His lips itched to be pressed against her lips, arms bound around each other tightly.

Lex sighed as they watched the waves roll over each other, pushing to be on the sandy beach. Suddenly, Abby got up.

"I've got to go, Lex. See you around," and she walked away.

Lex groaned. He ran his hands through his hair and over his eyes. He thought in despair as he fell into the sand, still covering his eyes.

_Maybe… maybe next time._

(1, 120 Words) Sorry, I couldn't wait to post this! And now you see why!


	2. Dolphins, Whales, and Willy Oh My!

Ch. 2 Dolphins, Whales, and Willy- oh my!

Melissa stared out over the ocean. Jackson was busy completing Taylor and Eric's hut, and Melissa was bored.

Very bored.

She didn't have anything to do, really. Jackson ordered her to rest for the baby, and it wasn't like there was anything else for her to do. Jackson was building the huts, Abby was weaving cloth items, Nathan was making furniture, Lex was working on technology, Eric was lugging water, Taylor was carrying food and firewood, and Daley was watching Lexie. Soon Melissa would have someone to watch, but till then…

Slowly but surely, a fin broke the surface of the distant ocean. Melissa got up abruptly, and squinted into the distance. Another fin came up- and another. And another. Melissa ran over immediately to where Lex was working on the solar panels.

"Lex, Lex!" she called excitedly.

"What?" Lex looked up.

"The whales are here!" she cried, referring to the rather large transient orca pod that migrated to the island every 3 months.

"They're early," Lex laughed and Melissa shrugged.

"Whatever! They're here, I'll call everyone, and you go greet them."

Lex ran off to the ocean, and Melissa ran (to the best of her ability that is) to the others.

Soon all 9 were out on the beach, Daley cradling Lexie. The orcas (who are some of the few whales who can beach themselves and get back into the ocean easily, save for a few special incidents,) came up partway on the shore to greet the stranded.

"Let's see," Lex murmured, counting head, "yes, all 8- I stand corrected, 9, newborn calf," Lex patted the orca calf's head, "now, where is… aha!"

Lex found the orca with the (waterproof) marker name on his white eye patch, _Willy_. Even though it was waterproof, all were astonished that the marker hadn't even be or smear yet.

"Hey Willy," Lex patted the whale and rubbed his blubbery skin. The others made their way to pat the whales, Daley lowering Lexie to curiously pat the calf, who was probably about the same age as Lexie (both born two times ago when the group came.)

"Wa!" she murmured inquisitively.

"Aa!" Daley squealed, "She said her tenth word! Whale!"

"That's wonderful," Nathan smiled and kissed Daley, then Lexie.

"Let's see, that's Ma, Da, Ja, Mel, Ta, Er, Le, Ab, Lee, and Wa now," Lex counted off on his fingers.

"You're so smart! So, so smart!" Daley cuddled with the baby, making Eric fake a gag.

"You make _me_ sick, Eric. You're getting married, may! You're bound to have kids!" Nathan laughed.

"And when you treat hem the same as we do, we get to call you a hypocrite," Daley smirked triumphantly.

"Well, fine," Eric rolled his eyes and patted the muzzle of a whale for a while as Lex ran off, then came back in his swim trunks. Willy seemed to know the drill, and soon they were swimming together, as they did every time the whales came.

Everyone else laughed and jumped in themselves, except for Daley and Nathan, who reluctantly stayed behind with Lexie.

* * *

Daley washed the diapers carefully, knowing that they were some of the few things that they couldn't loose until Abby got around to making more. She had a lot to do- she was making clothes for Lexie now.

Nathan walked over to her, wet from swimming with the whales. Lexie was being watched by Melissa, who definitely needed to practice.

"Hey love," Nathan smiled as Daley finished cleaning the last of the diapers.

"Hey love," Daley mimicked, getting up from her spot by the washtub and facing Nathan.

"I just came by to tell you that it's almost dinner time and that Lexie's been wailing for you all afternoon. Melissa is going insane," Nathan laughed.

"Oh dear," Daley sighed and picked up all the diapers, "Well come with me, Nathan," she smiled, latching on to his free hand.

"I hate leaving your side, anyway. I'd be happy to," Nathan murmured into ear. Daley smiled back at him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Nathan," she laughed as they neared their hut. Walking inside, Lexie was indeed wailing "MA! MA! MA! MA! DA! DA!" over and over again. Melissa looked like she was about to die.

"Oh, here I am sweetheart," Daley ran over to Melissa, and too Lexie from her arms.

"Thank you," Melissa gasped and stumbled out of the hut.

Nathan laughed as Daley cradled Lexie, whispering to calm her.

"Ma!" Lexie smiled

"Yes, I'm here. I'm here, baby," Daley lifted her head up to her cheek, and continued rocking her. Lexie soon began to fall asleep.

"You're brilliant with her, you know that right?" Nathan laughed.

"You might have mentioned it," Daley laughed as she set Lexie back down in her crib, fast asleep.

"Well, I should have. You are the most amazing mother I've ever met. Save my Mom and yours of course."

"Why them?" Daley laughed.

"Because I automatically have to praise mine to high heaven, and yours made you the woman I love today."

"Aww," Daley laughed.

"It's true," Nathan pulled her close and held her until they heard Jackson call out that it was time for dinner.

"Come on. Grab Lexie," Nathan smiled as Daley reached into the crib and they walked back to camp.

* * *

Jackson stared at his fish, the campfire glowing in the darkness. Taylor was giggling with Melissa and Abby about her wedding plans, Eric was in deep conversation with Lex, Daley's head was resting on Nathan's shoulder and Nathan was holding Lexie. Jackson could hear the whales call each other in the distance, and Jackson felt a kinship to them. They were a lot alike.

Melissa walked over to him, then, smiling.

"Deep thinking again?" she laughed.

"Yes. How did you know?" Jackson smiled.

"You have your thinking face on. You have many faces, you know," Melissa yawned and settled herself into Jackson's chest.

"Like…?" Jackson laughed.

"Well, your thinking face is when you lower your eyes and stare at the sand for a long time. Your 'leave me alone' face is when you look at everyone and everything with a glare. Your 'I'm content' face is when you're closing your eyes and leaning your head back. That's also the way you look when you sleep, but when you sleep you occasionally smile. Your serious, leader face is looking up in an annoyed way. Your 'I love you' face is the only time when it gets soft and indeed the only time you smile. Wait, I take it back, you smile occasionally when you snort when something's ridiculous. Or when someone says something funny. Your 'rest up, you're pregnant' face is also soft, but you're frowning," Melissa was yawning and beginning to fall asleep, "your… your 'I don't want to leave you because I love you face' is… is… like your 'I love you face' but… even more genuinely…" Melissa let out a loud yawn, "happy…" and fell asleep. Jackson smiled and whispered to the group that he was going to take Melissa back to their hut. Gently picking her up, Jackson walked carefully back to their hut and closed the door. He laid Melissa down on the bed and tucked her in, smiling as she smiled in her sleep.

_You forgot my 'I can't stop thinking about you' and my 'friendly' face, Mel. The first of which I'm wearing now,_ Jackson smiled and put on his pajamas, and crawled in next to her. Soon he, too, fell asleep.

(1, 256 Words) I'm not updating "We're Back" until this one is up to speed. That means when I submit Chapter 3 of this story, I'll go and submit chapter 4 of We're Back, and then switch off and stuff. And oh, oh look! I found a song that perfectly describes the way the characters probably feel in the series! Read the lyrics, it's "Believe it or Not" by Nickelback! It REALLY describes the show!

Believe it or not, everyone have things that they hide

Believe it or not, everyone keeps most things inside

Believe it or not, everyone, believe in something above

Believe it or not, everyone, need to feel loved

Feel loved, but we don't, and we don't

Until we figure out, could someone deliver us?

And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up

Coz faith is so hard to find

But you don't, and you won't, until we figure out

I've seen it a lot

Every time to the world turns upside down

Believe it or not, everyone

Most of us feel like we're losing ground

Believe it or not, everyone, hate admitting fear

Believe it or not, most of us wanna know why we're here

Why we're here, but we don't and we won't

Until we figure out, Could someone deliver us?

And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up

Coz faith is so hard to find, someone deliver us?

And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up

Coz faith is so hard to find

But you don't, and you won't, until we figure out

Most of us have nothing to complain about

Most of us have things we could live without

Everyone need advice on how to get along

Get along; we don't, until we figure out

Believe it or not everyone…

Believe it or not, everyone have things that they hide

Believe it or not, everyone keeps most things inside

Believe it or not, everyone, believe in something above

Believe it or not, everyone, need to feel loved

Feel loved, but we don't, and we don't

Until we figure out, Could someone deliver us?

And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up

Coz faith is so hard to find, someone deliver us?

And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up

Coz faith is so hard to find

But you don't, and you won't, until we figure out


	3. SOS

Ch. 3 S.O.S.

Lex sighed as he woke up on his birthday. Now he really was 17, et cetera et cetera. He didn't care. Another year had gone by where he didn't have the courage to ask out Abby. He has liked her for 2 years now, ever since he was 15. But Abby was so much older than him, so he was nervous.

"Happy Birthday!" Daley walked in, smiling broadly at her stepbrother.

"Hey, thanks! What's up?" Lex sat up.

"Well, Taylor and Eric shall be happy. Their hut's done. But other than that… nothing," Daley shrugged. Lex got up, beginning to be way too tall for the tent.

"Man, you're almost as taller than me!" Daley laughed.

"Almost? I'm a half inch taller than you, Day. Anyway, I need your advice on so-" but Lex was cut off by Abby walking in.

"Happy Birthday Lex! I'll be gone in a second, I just need my… aha!' Abby found her loom buried underneath some bags, and walked back out.

"Okay, anyway, what do you need my advice in?" Daley asked, but then a loud cry erupted from far off.

"Oh darn it," Daley mumbled, "Nathan's watching Lexie, and she must be hungry. Can we talk later?"

"Sure Day," Lex sighed as Daley ran off into the jungle.

* * *

Lex was smiling as he played with his niece. He was making fish faces and Lexie couldn't stop giggling.

Lex stuck out his tongue and blew a huge raspberry, and Lexie repeated it.

"Le!" Lexie smiled.

"Yes, my name is Lex," Lex laughed, "but can you say 'Uncle Lex'?"

"U Le!" Lexie murmured in a confused voice.

Lex laughed and covered his face playfully, then removed his hands.

"Peek- a- boo!" he laughed. Lexie giggled, and then covered her own face with her tiny hands.

"Pe-a-bo!" she giggled.

"Yes Peek a boo!" Lex laughed. Lexie continued to giggle as Daley walked over.

"Thanks for watching her, Lex. She certainly does have fun when she's around you," Daley laughed, "so, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, there's something I've been meaning to do for two years now, and I don't have the courage…" but then Nathan came running over.

"Daley!" he panted, "Big- problem- Melissa- help," and Daley flinched.

"Sorry, Lex, I've got to go help Melissa. I'll be back, okay?"

"Fine," Lex sighed, and Daley ran off with Nathan.

Lex turned to Lexie, "I want to ask out Abby but I'm afraid of," he whispered to the little girl. The girl giggled.

* * *

Lex approached Daley, who was changing Lexie's diaper.

"Hey Daley? Can I talk to you now?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure," Daley smiled.

"Ab Le!" Lexie giggled.

"What was that Lexie?" Daley smiled apologetically at Lex and stared at Lexie.

"Ab, Le ou!" she giggled.

"What does she mean?" Daley turned to Lex.

"I want to ask Abby out," Lex blurted out, "I've wanted to for 2 years now. I can't do it, Daley!"

"Oh," Daley studied him for a moment.

"What do you mean, 'oh'? This is serious Daley!" Lex gasped.

"No, I mean oh as in 'Wow, I'm surprised,'" Daley laughed, "Let me see. I guess you could ask her out and stuff, or maybe you could just kiss her…"

"Please, the only girl I've ever kissed is Mom… I mean," Lex bit his tongue. A rule they had made a long time ago was never mentioning family back home.

"Yeah, I know, but…" Melissa walked in.

"Hey Daley, thanks for helping me. Hey Lex!" Melissa smiled at Lex.

"Hey Melissa," Lex murmured sadly.

"We've got a problem," Daley began, "Lex doesn't know how to ask Abby out."

Melissa gaped at him.

"You like Abby? Finally!" she laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" Lex said, offended.

"I mean, you guys are kind of the last ones left. Anyway, just ask her out. She wants a relationship too."

"You sure?" Lex asked hopefully.

"Duh. She's really bored, not having a 'someone.' Besides, you can ask her out during the wedding, it's in two weeks," Melissa said brightly.

"Thanks," Lex nodded.

"Is that all of our wisdom that you require?" Daley laughed.

"Pretty much, yeah," Lex laughed.

"Good. Then you can baby-sit Lexie for me while I help Taylor with her dress," Daley laughed, handing the freshly changed girl to Lex.

"Right," Lex rolled his eyes as the two women walked out of the hut.

"Guess it's just us, eh Lexie?" Lex asked his niece.

The girl giggled, "Le! Le!"

"Yup. Just us," Lex sighed and took the girl outside.

* * *

Nathan was putting together a bed for Eric and Taylor, a sturdy one (the first few he made for him and Daley when they were getting married,) that could hold two people. Suddenly Taylor came up to him.

"Hey Nathan?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he muttered, looking up.

"Is it all right if I ask you something?" Taylor bit her lip.

"Sure," Nathan got up.

"Well… I… Eric and I have talked about kids and stuff," Taylor began.

"And…?" Nathan asked.

"Well… I… Eric doesn't really want them, but I really want a kid. A little girl," Taylor blushed, "Do you think you could… I don't know, talk to him?"

"Sure," Nathan nodded, "let me tell you, kids are amazing."

"You can tell. You and Daley can't stop smiling," Taylor laughed.

Nathan shrugged, but was still smiling, "it is cool to see a reflection of yourself and your loved one, miniaturized and really cute…"

"And I know I'm not really responsible and stuff, but I wouldn't take my eyes off of her or him, and I… I don't' know, I just really want one, and our wedding's in a week and Eric's being really stubborn…"

"Don't worry Taylor. I'll talk to him," Nathan nodded.

"And tell him it's not like I want fifty million kids, just one. Maybe two," Taylor nodded. Nathan laughed.

"I'll make sure to tell him, Taylor," and Nathan walked off, leaving Taylor smiling behind him.

(1, 001 Words) Sorry that it's kind of short.


	4. Wedding Bells A Ringing

Ch. 4 Wedding Bells A Ringing

Taylor woke up, yawning, two weeks later. It was the day they set aside for her and Eric's wedding. She giggled to herself when she remembered. All the girls came into the tent then, holding out her dress (wasn't a real wedding dress, just a white dress Abby wove) and makeup. All of them were already in their best dresses.

"Ready Taylor?" Abby laughed.

"Um… no. I'm tired," Taylor yawned.

"Well, Eric's getting ready in Nathan and Daley's hut. Speaking of," Lexie crawled in then.

"Ta!" she giggled at Taylor.

"Hey Lexie. Are you going to help me too?" Taylor laughed.

"Ma!" she giggled, reaching up for Daley. Daley laughed and took her up, "that means yes," she explained to Taylor.

"Yeah, I know, Nathan complains loudly that he means no in camp when you're not around," Taylor laughed. Melissa and Abby nodded.

"It's true," Melissa laughed.

Daley rolled her eyes, "I've told him once, I've told him twice. First boy he's yes!" Daley sighed.

"Whatever. Today's Taylor's day," Melissa smiled, "and Eric's," she murmured as an afterthought.

"Come on, ladies," Abby nodded with an evil smirk on her face, "let's get to work on that hair."

Taylor sighed as they approached her messy hair with a comb.

"How do you comb it in the mornings?" Daley said threw gritted teeth as she attempted to come through Taylor's hair.

"Pure talent, Daley, pure talent," Taylor laughed.

"Well that's a talent I don't have," Daley sighed, "here," and handed the comb off to Taylor.

"While you're doing that," Abby nodded, "here's your dress.

They all left the tent as Taylor changed, then when she called out "done!" they went back into the tent to see.

They all gasped, "You look amazing!" Taylor blushed in the white dress.

"I don't know about that…"

"Oh please," Abby laughed, "Eric is going to fall even more in love with you after he sees you in this dress!"

"One would hope…" Taylor continued to blush.

"Did you comb through your hair?" Daley asked.

"Yes," Taylor nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it," Daley went at her hair with the comb again, and put it up into a messy bun/pony tail.

"That's good," Melissa nodded, "now for your makeup," she smiled evilly.

"I can do my own makeup!" Taylor said offensively.

"Well, yes, but don't you want to feel pampered? It's your wedding day, for heaven's sake!" Melissa laughed.

"That's true," Taylor nodded as Melissa continued to put make up on her face.

"Ta Da!" and finally Abby put the mirror in front of Taylor's face.

"Oh wow," Taylor murmured.

"Now just wait here until Jackson comes. He's giving you away, and Lex is doing the ceremony…" Melissa began.

"Again?" Taylor laughed.

"He did mine, why not? The only reason he didn't do Daley's is because he wanted to give Daley away. Anyway, so then Nathan's the best man, and we're all bridesmaids, even Lexie," Melissa giggled, "but Daley's your Maid of Honor and junk. You've got it?"

"For the hundredth time, yes," Taylor nodded and laughed.

All three girls smiled at Taylor, and Lexie giggled.

"Ta! Ta pre!" she laughed, pointing at Taylor.

"Yes, Taylor's very pretty," Daley smiled. One of Lexie's new words was pretty.

Suddenly, Jackson walked in.

"Girls, get up there. Well, I mean… Daley, wait for Nathan, hold on here he comes… Abby and Melissa go up there!" he laughed.

Abby and Melissa laughed and linked arms, and headed up the makeshift isle from the tent. Nathan came by then, linked Daley's arm, and Daley held Lexie. Jackson turned to Taylor.

"Ready Taylor?" he asked pleasantly.

"Yup," Taylor was quivering a little.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked.

"I'm just nervous," Taylor murmured.

"Well, it's going to be okay," Jackson held out his arm and Taylor took it, still nervous.

Taylor had a glance of Eric, and knew that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

(AN: The ONE wedding I've been to I was like, 6, so I don't remember it very well. Sorry!)

Everyone was laughing and feasting after the wedding, Taylor changed into a simpler dress and Eric got out of his stuffy nice clothes. Everyone was laughing.

"Hey Abby can I talk to you for a moment?" Lex asked nervously.

"Sure!" Abby said brightly as they walked back over to the beach.

"So what's up?" Abby asked.

"Well… I… do you… maybe sometime…" Lex began nervously, when Jackson came running over.

"Hey Abby, Daley needs you to fix the hem on Lexie's skirt," Jackson panted, "can you come right now?"

"Sure," Abby turned to Lex, "sorry Lex, maybe some other time you can ask me?"

"Sure," Lex sighed as Abby left with Jackson.

_If I ever get the courage again. Arg! _

Lex kicked the sand around him and sat back down at the fire. Melissa was laughing with Nathan about something, and Lex tapped her shoulder.

"Melissa, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Melissa and Lex walked over to the huts.

"I tried to ask Abby out, and Jackson ruined it! I don't think I'll ever be able to do it!" Lex kicked the sand around him.

"Oh Lex," Melissa hugged him briefly, her large pregnant belly sort of getting in the way, "I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow or something?"

"Please. I'm always interrupted; even when I was trying to tell Daley my problem I was getting interrupted. All my life I've been interrupted because I'm so much younger than you guys. Remember the first day we were here? We almost lost the plane because you guys wouldn't listen to me! And now I just don't have the courage to ask her out. She's so much older than me… it would be weird," Lex sighed.

"Lex," Melissa placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry. I really am. But you've got to get up the courage again!"

"No," Lex sighed and went back to his tent, "I don't think I can."

Melissa watched him leave for a second, sighed, and walked back to the others.

Jackson laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "hey Mel, what's wrong?"

Melissa looked over to where Lex was walking around.

"I'll tell you later," she shrugged, and smiled at Eric and Taylor, who were laughing and enjoying themselves.

_I hope Lex will be okay. At least Eric and Taylor are having a good day!_ And Melissa smiled.

(1, 061 Words) Aww. Poor Lex. Yay Eric and Taylor!


	5. A Look at the McHugh's

Ch. 5 A Look at the McHugh's

Daley woke up the morning after Taylor and Eric wedding, and yawned. Eric and Taylor, in a fake-honeymoon sort of deal, asked to be left alone for two weeks. So had Nathan and Daley as well as Melissa and Jackson, but it meant more work for everyone else. Nathan groaned and wrapped his arm around Daley as she got up.

"Don't leave," he yawned, and pulled Daley closer to him.

"Nathan!" Daley laughed, "I have to go work!"

"I don't want you to," he yawned, and his grip on Daley was unbreakable.

"But Nathan," Daley laughed, "I really need to help…"

"Stay with me," Nathan yawned, "we can have a family day."

"I'll have to ask Jackson…" Daley began.

"Don't leave yet. Wait till I'm awake," Nathan yawned. Daley laughed.

"Oh Nathan," she rolled her eyes, "come on. Can I just go talk to Jackson…?"

"No!" Nathan was secretly grinning, "You may not."

"Ha ha. You're very funny," Daley rolled her eyes.

"It's true," Nathan yawned, "most people think I'm hilarious."

"I don't right now, Nathan! Come on," Daley sighed. Lexie, in the crib nearby, let out a cry.

"Can I go get Lexie?" she murmured exhaustedly.

"Yes. But come right back, or else I'll go running after you," Nathan laughed.

"Fine," Daley snuck over to Lexie, picked her up, and went to the door.

"Ha, Ha!" she laughed, and ran out the door. Nathan got up immediately and ran after her.

"Oh no you don't!" Nathan ran after her groggily, still in his pajamas. Daley was as well, and she clutched Lexie as she ran through the campsite. Melissa held out her arms instinctively, and Daley placed Lexie in them and ran faster down the beach.

Nathan chased after her, both were laughing. Finally, Daley tripped over a rock and fell to the sand, and Nathan fell with her.

"Ha. I win today," Nathan laughed.

"Just because I tripped doesn't mean you win!" Daley laughed and took off again.

"Arg!" Nathan laughed and chased after her again. They continued running until they reached the cliff, and Daley stopped.

"Ha. I win again!" she shot her hand in the air triumphantly.

"You won yesterday though!" Nathan whined, but laughed.

"Yes, but you won the day before that. So there," Daley shrugged and laughed.

"So there? I don't think the phrase 'so there' finishes an argument, Daley," Nathan approached her with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, but this might," Daley smiled and kissed him. Nathan wrapped his arms around Daley's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"When did we start this?" Daley laughed a little.

"Us? When that storm blew the camp, Daley. I'm surprised at your idiocy," Nathan laughed.

"No, no," Daley laughed, "you stopping me from leaving, and then us sprinting up here."

"When we got married," Nathan laughed, "but the excuse to leave used to be 'can I just go get my sweatshirt?' but now it's Lexie. You are evil, you know, using our little girl as a scapegoat."

"She likes it. She giggles the entire time I'm running, Nathan," Daley rolled her eyes.

"Just like you giggle when I do _this_?" Nathan laughed, tickling her.

"Nathan!" Daley laughed, "Nathan, stop!" she was loosing her breath.

"Fine," Nathan wrapped his arms around her again, and kissed her. The continued kissing until Daley whispered, "we should go…" Nathan shrugged and grabbed her hand, lacing her fingers with his.

They walked back to camp, laughing and saw Jackson, Melissa, Abby, and Lex laughing and rolling their eyes.

"Well how _else_ are we to do our daily sprinting?" Daley giggled, talking Lexie from Melissa.

"You could do it in a less dramatic fashion," Jackson laughed.

"But it's less fun that way!" Nathan chuckled.

Daley nodded to show it was true, and everyone around the circle shrugged.

"Hey Jackson?" Daley asked as she bit into a piece of fruit.

"Yeah?" Jackson looked up from his book.

"Could Nathan, Lexie and I have a day to ourselves? We'll still help and stuff, but you know what I mean…" Daley murmured, "We've done it before…"

"Oh sure!" Jackson nodded, "Enjoy it, Melissa and I call tomorrow. We have to think of baby names."

"Ok," Daley nodded. Soon she, Nathan, and Lexie left and went into their hut.

"Okay Lexie, time to have a diaper change!" Nathan smiled and laid Lexie down in on the diaper table. Daley watched while holding back a laugh as Nathan attempted to change her diaper.

"Here let me," Daley rolled her eyes and walked up to help Nathan. When they finished, Nathan turned to Daley.

"Thanks," he whispered in a low voice.

"Anytime," Daley smiled and Nathan kissed her. They continued kissing, the kisses growing faster and more passionate by the millisecond until Lexie let out a cry.

Daley broke away reluctantly and walked over to Lexie.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Daley sighed.

"Ma! No!" she frowned.

"What did you say?" Daley stared.

"No! No! Me sle! Yes sle!" Lexie laughed.

"Nathan," Daley gasped, "She said her first full words! Yes and No!" Daley was crying.

Nathan walked over and wrapped his arms around both.

"Good job Lexie," Nathan smiled.

"Da! Me sle!" Lexie giggled.

"Yes, it's time for your nap," Nathan smiled and took Lexie from Daley, and laid her down in her crib.

"Me… sle… me sleep," Lexie yawned and fell asleep.

"She said her first full words!" Daley was crying as she hugged Nathan.

They both laughed and hugged each other happily.

"I love you Daley," Nathan whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Nathan," Daley smiled and kissed him. They kissed until they had to leave to do their chores, but Daley left the door open as always in case Lexie cried.

"Nathan…" Daley murmured as they went out to get firewood.

"Yes Day?" he asked.

"Have you thought about… another… baby?" Daley murmured quietly.

Nathan was silent for a moment before he murmured, "yes. I often have."

"Do you… want one?"

"More than anything," Nathan whispered. Daley smiled and murmured, "me too," and they laced fingers the rest of the way.

(1, 020 Words) Aww!


	6. Funnily Enough

Ch. 6 Funnily Enough…

Jackson was walking around camp the next day, tending to the fire. Melissa was still asleep, and Jackson was exhausted. Daley and Nathan were now making up for yesterday in sweat, but other than that he had so much to do today. Melissa was now almost 5 months along, halfway through the pregnancy, and they had names to think of.

Jackson let out a small sigh and sat on the log. He knew the others had so much to think about lately, but the only thought in his mind currently was Melissa and the baby. So much could happen out here. Lexie was a lucky case- and she wasn't even completely lucky.

You see, Lexie had been a twin. A fraternal twin and her twin's name was Liam. But Liam died about 3 hours after birth. Everyone had managed to help Nathan and Daley get through with it- they buried Liam and let them be alone for a few weeks. They finally managed to smile again when Lexie was about 3 months old, but it was still hard for them sometimes. And Jackson was positive Melissa was carrying one baby- he has seen a single pregnant stomach before, and two twin ones. Melissa was too small. So that meant there was an even bigger chance that, after all of this, they could be left childless. Something about the fact that they were on an uninhabited, tropical island with hundreds of diseases swarming around just made him constantly anxious.

Jackson felt a light tap on his shoulder. He spun around to see Melissa smiling up at him.

"Hey Jackson!" Melissa laughed, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey Mel," he smiled, "how are you feeling?"

"I've got a surprise for you!" Melissa smiled, "here," and she placed his hand on her belly.

Jackson's eyes widened in happy surprise, "it's kicking!"

Indeed, the baby was kicking, and kicking up a storm.

"Yup," Melissa smiled. Jackson gave her a small kiss, "that's wonderful!" he exclaimed.

"Indeed. So, want to talk?" Melissa sat down and curled up in his arms.

"Yes," Jackson smiled, "what do you want to name the baby?"

"If it's a boy, Anthony Nathan," Melissa smiled, "girl, I want to name it Kristen Daley. What about you?"

"I like Anthony Nathan, but for a girl I really want to name it Margaret," Jackson sighed, "after my sister who died at age two."

"Oh," Melissa looked truly sorry, "sure, that's fine. I like that. So Margaret Daley?"

"Deal," Jackson laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They forgot everything for a moment, and awaited the coming day when they would be parents.

* * *

Lex stared at his book. He was reading it for the millionth time (maybe even literally) and completely bored. Abby was even working on writing a book, but she was currently writing so Lex couldn't read the next update (AN: story of our lives, eh? Lol) and was slightly angry. But he couldn't complain. He was writing a book himself. Which Abby was reading. But right now he had writer's block.

Lex felt a slight breeze behind his back, and realized that someone was blowing on his neck.

"HEY!" Lex jumped and stumbled into the sand. It was Daley- she did that a lot.

"Hey Lex. So, have you asked her yet?" Daley asked pleasantly.

"No, thanks to Jackson. Who messed it up. I'm always getting interrupted! My entire life is one huge interruption!" he rolled his eyes, "and no, I'm not exaggerating."

"Oh Lex," Daley rolled her eyes, "come on. Build up the darn courage. Just don't let yourself get interrupted. Kiss her if you have to!" Daley laughed.

"Can you go dig up some dirt for me at least?" Lex sighed, "about whether this is a lost cause or not?"

"You mean if Abby likes you back? Sure. Count the deed done," Daley laughed and left Lex, who turned to his notebook, recently struck with an idea.

_A story about the island… yeah! Like something weird goes on, something out of the ordinary, to us. That'll be fun!_

* * *

Daley walked over to Abby, who was scribbling furiously in her notebook.

"Hey Abby?" she asked casually.

"Oh hey Daley," Abby grinned and set down her notebook, "what's up?"

"I was just wondering… do you have any feelings for… my brother?" Daley asked casually.

Abby was hesitant as she fidgeted around with her pen. She stared at the ground.

"Maybe… Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because I think you both are lonely. And I want to do a good deed," Daley shrugged.

"Fine. I do. But whenever Lex and I are alone together, he never really does anything. He just sits there. Like he doesn't feel the same," Abby sighed.

"Oh believe me, he does," Daley muttered under her breath so Abby couldn't hear.

"Well thanks," Daley nodded, "Don't worry, it'll all work out."

"I sure hope so," Abby sighed, and Daley took off running.

* * *

Now it was Lex that was scribbling in his notebook as Daley approached him, panting.

"She- likes- you- back, - don't- worry- any- more!" Daley panted.

Lex gasped and stared at Daley as she took off again.

_She does? YES!_ And Lex jumped in the air with glee.

* * *

Daley finally made it back home, and collapsed on her bed, breathing heavily. The door to the hut was still ajar, but she didn't bother to get up and close it. She was exhausted.

Nathan walked in slowly then, grinning.

"Hey Daley," he smiled and set Lexie down in her crib.

"Hey Nathan," Daley smirked.

"What's up that's made you all out of breath?" Nathan asked, sitting next to her.

"I just did relays to help out Lex and Abby with their current dilemma," Daley sighed.

"They have a dilemma?" Nathan asked, confused.

"Men, honestly," Daley rolled her eyes, "Lex has been trying to ask Abby out! Duh!"

"Oh. That dilemma," Nathan laughed. Daley punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! Hey!" Nathan laughed, and kissed her.

Daley moaned softly as Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nathan…" she whispered, breaking apart briefly, "is this the best time?"

"Yes," he murmured.

"No, I mean not in that 'are we ready for another' stuff, but more like 'it's mid-day and the door is open,'" Daley smiled.

Nathan sighed, walked back to the door, and closed it. He made sure that Lexie was asleep, and closed the drapes on their window.

"Now is it the best time?" Nathan laughed.

"Couldn't be better," Daley smiled, and Nathan kissed her.

(1, 090 Words) Now, Huston We Have A Problem. (I'm not being overdramatic). I am writing the sequel to "We're Back" in my new notebook, and there's a chapter that… well… is very violent. As in I'm describing every little detail. And it probably should be rated M. This isn't good, because I basically NEED that chapter. Everything else is fine, except for THAT ONE CHAPTER. Advice is currently needed.


	7. Fever

Ch. 7 Fever

Eric stared at his hands. It had been two months since he and Taylor got married. Taylor was pacing the floor of their hut.

"Come on, Eric! Just one kid! Come on!" she whined.

"I'm not ready yet!" he snapped back.

"I've given you two (insert swear word of choice) months to get ready, Eric! I want what Daley and Nathan have! I want what Melissa and Jackson are going to have! I don't care if you aren't ready for a baby! Because _I_ am!" she yelled.

"We've only been married for two months! I am not ready for a kid!" Eric growled.

"I don't care if you aren't ready! I am!"

"WELL THAT'S OBVIOUS!" Eric spat.

They continued screaming at each other; when scream of terror was issued from a bit away. They looked at each other, and went running.

Lex, Abby, and Jackson were running as well. Melissa was running back.

"What happened?" Lex asked.

"Lexie has a really high fever, she's having chills and she's passed out," Melissa murmured, hobbling along (heavy pregnancy), "I'm getting wetted cloths and blankets!"

Everyone stared at each other, completely pale.

Lex seemed to be the only one not a nervous wreck, and instead of going to help Melissa he took off to go to the hut immediately.

Daley was rocking Lexie, who appeared to be in a sickly sleep, crying. Nathan was sitting on the bed.

"How high is the fever?" he asked immediately, taking Lexie from Daley. He pressed the back of his hand against her forehead.

"Okay, really bad. Melissa and the others are getting wet cloths. Daley, she's shivering- wrap her up in all the clothes you have."

Daley went and grabbed all of Lexie's stuff from her hamper. She helped Lex wrap Lexie up.

"Nathan- I want you to go out to the campfire and boil water. Luckily it is right outside," Lex shot out. Nathan fumbled and ran outside.

Daley lay crying heavily, and stared up at Lex.

"Lex, what if Lexie dies? I've already lost a baby!" she wailed. Lex patted her back and hugged her.

"Don't worry, Daley. I know what I'm doing," he whispered. Nathan came running back in.

"How is she?" he panted.

"Let her rest. There are some flu pills in the emergency kit. Nathan, go get them. Daley, get some clean water," Lex ordered as the others came back in bearing cool, wet cloths.

"Good, gently lay them on her forehead," Lex nodded. They all did, the cloths way too big for Lexie's little head.

Lex stayed by Lexie's side as everyone rushed in an out. Nathan and Daley came back in, bearing water and flu pills. Lex grounded them together, and gently slipped them down Lexie's throat.

"Are they safe for her?" Daley asked immediately.

"Yes. I know because I made sure when I looked through the emergency gear when we got here that all the pills and things were generic: made for everyone, all ages all genders all health conditions. They are."

"Oh thank God," Daley murmured, collapsing on Nathan.

"I'll watch her, okay?" Lex smiled sympathetically, "you guys go outside. If I need help I'll call you," he rested a gentle hand on Daley and Nathan, "don't worry guys, she's going to be okay."

29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN

Melissa was pacing back and forth, her face in her hands. Her pregnant belly, now 7 months along, looked like it was ready to burst. She was so worried for Nathan and Daley, who didn't need this right now and definitely didn't need their other child to die; and she was worried for herself, Jackson, and the baby inside of her. Maybe the island wasn't a good place for kids. Maybe there were too many tropical diseases.

Jackson walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Melissa, it'll be okay."

"No it won't!" Melissa sighed, "I wouldn't be able to handle what Nathan and Daley are going through! I would crack! I would become a withering blob! They are so much stronger than me! I hate death, Jackson!" she cried, "I'm so worried our baby is going to die! I don't want that to happen to me!" she wept in Jackson's shirt.

"How many people have you known who have died?" Jackson asked softly.

"8. My grandparents on my Dad's side, my little brother Anthony, my best friend until I was 12 Liam; Captain Russell, Ian, and Jory; and Liam Jr.," Melissa sighed.

"That is more than most people," Jackson admitted, "but I promise you," he began with a serious look on his face, leaning down to her level and gripping her elbows protectively, "I promise you that our baby isn't going to die. I swear it," his eyes were determined.

"I'm so holding you to that," Melissa smiled through her tears and wrapped her arms around him, and he held her till she calmed.

29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN

Eric and Taylor had reconciled and were sitting next to each other by the fire, both worrying.

"I'm sorry I'm so 'afraid of commitment', Taylor,' Eric whispered softly.

"I'm sorry I'm so eager to have a baby. It's just that I see what Nathan and Daley have, what Melissa and Jackson are anticipating, and I'm so jealous of them and I want it to. I know you're not ready yet, and I guess I can wait…"

"Can you wait at least a few more months?" Eric grinned sheepishly, "So that I can get used to the idea?"

"Deal," Taylor hugged him tightly.

"I'm worried for Nathan and Daley," Eric murmured softly.

"Me too," Taylor nodded and didn't let go.

29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN29DWN

Nathan and Daley were sitting, completely worried and scared, on their bed as Lex tended to Lexie. They knew by now to just stand out of the way and let Lex do what he's doing, because he knew what he was doing. Instead, Nathan held Daley as she cried and cried himself.

"Daley," Nathan murmured in her ear, "maybe we shouldn't push for another baby. It's obvious that the jungle's against us."

"Not for a while anyway," Daley murmured sadly and nestled up against him.

Nathan felt more tears fall from his eyes as he pulled Daley even closer to him.

_Please, please let Lexie be alright…_

(1, 040 Words) Dun Dun Dun…


	8. Broken

Ch. 8 Broken

Lex stared at Lexie. She was asleep in her crib, the fever not yet broken. She was hot and shaking with chills. In the middle of the night she would wake up and let out loud cries. Lex had no time to think about anyone else but his niece. Nathan and Daley were in too much pain, but whenever Lex asked for their help they immediately gave it. The others were (wisely) staying out of the way so that Lex could heal her. Abby sometimes came in and visited, which Lex greatly appreciated. He still hadn't asked her out yet. Now he didn't know if he ever would. Did it matter when life was on the line?

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was distracting sometimes. The sniffles and sobs of the two people behind him. The hovering of the people outside. The confusion in his own brain over what to do with Abby. So many things. So little time. He didn't really know what was happening anymore.

Lex stared at Lexie as she flung around in the crib. Lex felt so sorry he couldn't do anything more for the poor baby lying there sick, but this was all he could do for Lexie.

Suddenly, Lexie let out a loud cry, "MAAMAA!" Lex sighed as Daley came rushing over.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked, tears spilling in her eyes.

"Don't worry," Lex sighed, picking up Lexie and rocking her. He pressed a wet cloth to her forehead and checked her fever.

"Oh wow," Lex murmured softly.

"What, what?" Daley asked frantically. Nathan was watching worriedly from the bed.

"The fever's gone _way_ down. She's almost at normal temperature," Lex murmured, removing the wet cloth and unwrapping some of the clothes around her. Lexie cried out again.

"MAAMAA!" she cried. Daley forcefully took Lexie from Lex and rocked her.

"I'm here, baby," she murmured, rocking her gently, "don't worry, baby, I'm here. Don't cry," she murmured softly, holding her close.

Lex stared for a bit, then shook his head furiously to clear it, "Daley, can I see her for a bit?"

Daley reluctantly handed Lexie to him. She immediately began to cry loudly again.

"MAAMAA!" she screamed, punching Lex with her small fist. Lex quickly placed the back of his hand onto Lexie's forehead.

"Here," and Lex smiled for the first time in a week (that's how long it had been).

Daley stared at him, confused, and took Lexie. Lexie snuggled up against her and began to fall asleep. Daley stared in shock as she didn't fling around or even fidget.

"What...?" she asked confused.

"Congratulations, Day," Lex grinned, "her fever's broken. I suggest you let her sleep peacefully, and when she wakes up feed her and give her some water. By then she'll be tired again. Let her sleep, and keep this pattern for a day or two. She's on the home stretch, but bad things can happen on that strip of road anyway if you don't drive it properly. Got it?" Lex grinned.

Daley nodded, tears of relief spilling out of her eyes as she held Lexie close to her. Nathan got up and hugged them, crying out of happiness himself. Lex grinned and left the cabin, and stretched. Jackson, Melissa, and Abby came running (hobbling) over.

"What happened?"

"Is Lexie okay?"

"How are Nathan and Daley doing?"

Everyone bombarded him with questions till he raised a hand.

"Her fever's broken," Lex grinned.

Everyone breathed sighs of relief, and Melissa murmured, "thank God."

"But let them be for a while," Lex continued, "they've been through enough as it is."

Everyone nodded and walked back to their different activities, except for Abby.

"Lex," she began, "you were really resourceful back there."

"Yeah well," Lex blushed and shrugged.

"We were all talking back there," she continued, "and we decided that you should be the official doctor. If you don't know something for someone, then we'd ask if anyone else knew. If no one did, then it would be up to you to improvise based on other, similar situations. Do you think you can handle that sort of thing?" Abby smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah," Lex nodded while grinning, "Yeah, I think I can." _I can handle it more than I can handle other things, Abby. Like, for instance, asking you out._

"Cool," Abby nodded and grinned, then walked away.

Lex wanted to hit himself.

F29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWN

Melissa and Jackson were talking as Eric and Taylor danced around in celebration for Nathan, Daley, and Lexie.

"So, are you still worried about whether our baby will be okay or not?" Jackson asked while smiling at her.

"A little. Not as much as before," Melissa nodded and smiled.

"I would normally say 'don't worry,' but you never know what might happen," Jackson nodded.

"Always expect the unexpected," Melissa laughed.

"So true," Jackson smiled and pulled Melissa into a bear hug. Melissa grinned back and stared into his eyes for a second, then kissed him. He broke away reluctantly.

"Come on," Jackson murmured, "let's go fold baby clothes again."

Melissa grinned and got up with him.

F29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWN

Nathan held Daley protectively as they watched Lexie sleep peacefully in her crib. She was sleeping like a rock, but also looked healthy for the first time in a long time. Both had tears shining in their eyes from happiness.

"I'm so happy right now," Daley murmured softly.

"Me too," Nathan turned to face her, and was smiling through his tears.

Daley lifted her arms around his neck and began to kiss him passionately. He groaned softly and wrapped his arms around her waist. Not worrying about anything anymore, they began to be horizontal on the bed…

(946 Words) Sorry for the short chapter guys, but I had to end there:-(


	9. Labor!

Ch. 9 Labor!

(When Melissa is almost done with her 8th Month)

Melissa stared out into the vast ocean. A light breeze carried over her face as Nathan walked over and sat down.

"Hey Mel," he grinned at her.

"Hey," Melissa smiled, "how is Lexie doing?"

"We really think she's perfectly better now. She hasn't coughed or sneezed in weeks, and her temperature's perfect. It's such a relief," Nathan smiled, "How are you and Jackson doing?"

"Anxious," Melissa rolled her eyes, "the baby could come any day now."

"Wouldn't it be funny if you had the baby on Lexie's first birthday? It is in a week…" Nathan laughed.

"Hilarious," Melissa laughed. The two old friends stared out to the ocean as a humpback whale broke the surface of the water.

Daley walked over then, "Hey Nathan?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Nathan spun around.

"Lexie's asking for you, and I quote: 'Where Da?'" Daley smiled.

"Oh, okay," Nathan got up, "see you later Mel."

"Yup," Melissa smiled as Nathan and Daley left.

F29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWN

Jackson was quietly reading Lex's story as Melissa walked up to him. He was sitting in the chair they had built. It was three days before Lexie's birthday.

"Hey Jackson," she smiled and sat next to him.

"Hey Mel," he stroked her hair, "how are you?"

"I'm feeling fine," Melissa grinned, "and no, there is no 'wetness' as you call it, yet."

Jackson rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm anxious and I have a funny feeling the baby's going to come when we least expect it."

"Well don't worry," Melissa smiled, "for now, the coast is clear," she smiled and nestled herself in Jackson's arms.

F29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWN

Nathan walked along the shore, Lexie walking next to him and clinging into his finger.

"Look Da, Be!" she giggled, pointed at the beach.

"Yup, it's the beach. Where we live," Nathan smiled.

She continued to giggle as a wave tickled her foot.

"Wata!" she giggled.

"Yes, that's a _wave_," Nathan laughed.

"Waf!" she laughed.

"Yes, a wave," Nathan laughed himself. Daley came running over.

"Hello you two!" she laughed as Lexie cried, "Ma!" and let go of Nathan's finger. Since she couldn't _walk_ by herself, she fell to the ground and crawled to Daley.

"Hello sweetheart," Daley smiled and hugged Lexie. She giggled and hung on to Daley's leg.

"Hey Lexie," Nathan asked, sitting down. Daley took the hint and sat down herself, "can you _walk_ to me?"

Lexie got down on her knees.

"No, no," Nathan laughed, "walk, like me and Mommy do."

She tilted her head for a second, then got up and totted slowly to Nathan. Daley was crying in happiness and put her hands on her mouth. Lexie managed to make it to Nathan, but fell on Nathan's knees and giggled.

"Now walk back to me," Daley stammered out through her tears.

Lexie obliged, and turned around and walked to Daley. Daley was still crying as she held Lexie.

"Very good Lexie," Daley smiled, and Nathan walked over and hugged them both.

Daley couldn't stop crying as she picked up Lexie and held her. Lexie squirmed around and Daley set her down. Nathan wrapped his arm around her waist as Lexie toddled around and got dangerously close to the waves. Daley immediately pulled her back. A whale broke the surface of the water.

"Whale!" she giggled at the Humpback whale in the distance.

"Yes, it's a whale," Nathan smiled.

Lexie walked back and clung to Nathan's leg.

"Home? Nap?" she yawned.

"Yes," Nathan smiled, "let's go home."

Daley picked up Lexie and Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and they walked home.

F29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWN

Eric was yawning under a tree. It had been a long day. Taylor had been busy, so it wasn't like he had gotten any comfort from his wife. Nathan and Daley had been gloating on how Lexie had walked the entire day, and Jackson was insisting that Melissa sit down. She was heavily pregnant- Eric had commented that she looked ready to burst and Melissa had begun to cry. Now he was being punished by Jackson.

_It's going to be trouble whenever Melissa is pregnant_; Eric thought sadly_, because Jackson won't think how she's acting is unreasonable. And he is the leader!_

Eric heard someone walk up to him and lift up his tattered hat, "Hey Eric?" it was Taylor.

"Yeah?" Eric sat up and grinned.

"I need to tell you something…" but then Taylor was interrupted by Daley running over to her.

"Taylor! You left your shirt by the fire and it's…"

"Oh no! I'll tell you later, Eric!" Taylor gasped and ran off.

F29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWNF29DWN

Lex was walking up to Abby.

"Hey Abby?" he asked nervously.

"Oh hey Lex," Abby grinned, "what's up?"

"Well, I need to tell you something. In fact, I've been trying to tell you for a while…" Lex laughed nervously.

"Oh, really? It does seem you're always getting interrupted. Okay, shoot," Abby sat back against a hut.

"Well, I was going to ask you… if… well… if… I mean… it's kind of a stupid question…"

Suddenly there were yells coming from Jackson and Melissa's hut. They looked at each other and sprinted off to it, across the campsite.

Jackson looked panicked as he ran to them, "Guys, Melissa's in labor!" he murmured, staring at them, panicking.

"Oh no," Abby murmured, "I'll go boil some hot water. Lex, um… go get Taylor!" (The women would all be midwifes for each other,) "Okay!" Lex gasped, and took off. Daley came walking over.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked pleasantly.

"MELISSA'S IN LABOR!" Jackson seemed to be shaking, and he rested his head on his knees.

"Oh dear," Daley murmured, "here, put your head between your knees. Nathan!" she called, for Nathan had reacted similarly when she had gone into labor.

Nathan came running over.

"Calm Jackson, okay! Melissa's in labor!"

"Oh," Nathan looked scared himself, "okay Jackson, just take a deep breath…"

Daley ran into Melissa and Jackson's hut carrying cloths to wrap the baby in. Melissa was inside, lying down.

"Have you had any contractions yet?" Daley asked immediately.

"One," Melissa murmured, "and it didn't hurt very much."

"Okay, that's typical of the first one, but watch out- they do hurt. So your water broke and everything?"

Melissa nodded, "Uh hu."

"Okay," Daley grinned, "now smile, for heaven's sake- your having a baby!"

(1, 046 Words) ooh, cliffy! Dun Dun Dun…


	10. Tony

Ch. 10- Tony

Jackson paced outside their hut. It had been 4 hours at least since she had gone into labor. Nathan was chuckling from his chair.

"Calm down, Jackson!" Nathan laughed.

"You didn't calm down!" Jackson said pointedly.

"Yes, but Daley was having twins, remember?" Nathan murmured softly, "Just because one of the babies is gone now doesn't mean…"

"I know," Jackson sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just a nervous wreck right now and…"

"I understand," Nathan smiled. Inside the hut Melissa screamed.

"I have to go in there!" Jackson gasped, getting up.

"No," Nathan held him back, "it's _my_ job you don't go rushing in there. Believe me, I did with Daley and she nearly bit my head off! And anyway, look at Eric…" Eric was sitting down next to a tree, pale.

"Imagine what he'll be like when it's _his_ child being born," Nathan chuckled.

Lex walked out of the hut, "guys, don't worry, Melissa hasn't had the baby yet. I'll call you in, Jackson, when it's time."

"Okay," Jackson stammered.

F29DWN

Melissa let out another scream when another contraction came. Daley, Abby, and Melissa hovered by, let her squeeze their hands and Abby stood next to Lex.

"Um, yeah Melissa?" Lex absolutely hated doing this; however he volunteered, "you're about 8 centimeters dilated. Don't worry; we're on the home stretch."

Melissa let out another scream. Jackson burst in to see her, and she glared at him.

"If you EVER do this to me again, Cody Jackson, I'll…"

She screamed once more, and Jackson paled.

"Don't worry," Daley laughed, "I said the exact same thing when I was in labor…"

"Okay Mel," Lex sighed, "10 centimeters. I suggest that you push now."

Melissa grunted, and Jackson walked over to her.

"Squeeze my hand, Mel. As hard as it hurts," he whispered quietly.

She grasped his hand, and held it so tightly she practically broke his bones. He gasped, but realized that he deserved it (a little.)

"Come on, Melissa! Push!" Abby encouraged as she stood by Lex, ready to clean the baby.

"Push!"

F29DWN

Nathan stood outside with Eric, who was napping against the tree.

"So Eric, have you heard the news yet?" Nathan asked pleasantly.

"What news?" Eric yawned, "maybe I have."

"Oh, Taylor hasn't told you yet?" Nathan laughed.

"Um, no. She was going to tell me something…" Eric shrugged.

"Then I won't ruin the surprise," Nathan chuckled as Daley came running out.

"Nathan, Nathan!" she grinned.

"Hey, what's up?" Nathan asked pleasantly. Lexie was napping in the shade next to Eric.

"Melissa had a boy," she smiled happily.

"Oh, that's great!" Nathan laughed, "How's she doing?"

"She's recovering great; it was only 6 hours of labor. I went through 10 and I'm still standing here," Daley rolled her eyes, "and the baby's bright red. This means he's healthy."

"Even better!" Nathan laughed, "I bet Jackson's happy."

"He can't stop smiling," Daley laughed.

"What did they name him?" Nathan smiled.

"Anthony Nathan. Yes, they said you should be proud," Daley giggled.

Nathan did a happy dance as Lex and Abby walked outside.

"We're letting them be alone together for a bit," Lex explained, "now excuse me; I have to go wash my hands."

Everyone chuckled loudly.

F29DWN

Jackson stood near Melissa, who was lying down in her bed; and Jackson was cradling Anthony. Tony was his nickname. Jackson couldn't stop grinning, and he was normally very good at keeping his emotions a secret.

Melissa was resting- her eyes were closed, her breathing calm.

"Melissa," Jackson murmured softly, "You were fabulous."

Melissa looked up and smiled, "thanks, I try."

Jackson handed Tony off to her when he let out a cry. Melissa breast fed him and he pulled her into a hug.

"I love you so much, you know that right?" Jackson whispered softly.

"You might have mentioned it," Melissa giggled.

The others came in then, and turned around at the scene of Jackson tightly hugging Melissa who was breastfeeding Tony. Melissa laughed and said that they could come back in.

"Hey, so how is the little tiger?" Nathan asked.

"Good. Hey Nathan," Melissa said warmly, "do you want to be the Godfather? And Daley the Godmother?"

"Sure," they both said at once. Eric, Taylor, Abby, and Lex let out shouts of protest.

"Don't worry," Jackson laughed, "you're next."

They calmed down at that. Lexie toddled up to the bed.

"Baby!" she giggled, "Like Me!"

Melissa smiled, "yes Lexie, just like you."

Lexie crawled onto Melissa's bed, Daley barely omitting screams of protest, and sat next to Tony.

"Hi baby," she giggled.

"His name is Tony," Melissa smiled.

"Hi Tony," Lexie giggled.

The baby squirmed in his towel, raising his little arms above his head. Melissa smiled lovingly at him, as Tony reached out and grabbed Lexie's finger. Lexie looked surprised, but both Melissa and Daley were crying a little.

Tony began to cry a little, so Melissa held him close to her. Jackson shooed everyone out of the hut, then, and they all left. He turned back to Melissa.

"So, how are you feeling?" he smiled.

"Okay. I mean, I'm exhausted. I'm going to fall asleep right away tonight," Melissa smiled. Jackson nodded.

"I'm pretty tired myself."

F29DWN

"WAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Tony. It was the middle of the night, but probably the 5th time he had woken up.

"Uhhh," Melissa yawned, " Jackson, your turn."

"No, your turn," Jackson groaned and rolled over.

"I went through 6 hours of labor for him. Now it's your turn," Melissa snapped.

Jackson sighed and got up- he didn't want to have to sleep on the floor _after_ labor- and picked up Tony.

"Shh, Tony, shh. It's okay. Don't worry, Daddy's here. Just please fall asleep," Jackson sighed as he rocked him.

After about 15 minuets, Tony fell asleep. Jackson gently laid him down in the crib and crawled back into bed.

"You have to take a turn sometime," he yawned and fell asleep immediately, his head resting on Melissa's shoulder. Melissa rolled her eyes but soon began to doze off as well.

_Who knew babies were so exhausting?_ Melissa thought to herself before she fell fast asleep once more.

(1, 021 Words) Aww!


	11. Lexie's Birthday

Ch. 11 First Birthday

Daley woke up on Lexie's first birthday. _I can't believe it's been a year that there's been a baby on the island_, she smiled to herself.

Nathan wrapped his arm tiredly around her waist, "one second. I'll wake up in one second."

"One Mississippi. Come on, Nathan, its Lexie's birthday," Daley smiled at him.

"Oh all right," Nathan grinned and got up. He walked over to Lexie's crib, where she was squirming around.

"Hey Lexie," he cooed, "ready for your birthday?"

She giggled and held out her arms for Nathan to pick her up.

"Yes, it's the big day," Nathan laughed, "the day where you have officially been around on this planet for one rotation around the sun!"

Daley laughed behind him.

"So, you've seen every view we have of the sun. What do you think of it?" Nathan laughed.

"Bright," Lexie said simply, confused nonetheless, "Sun bright."

"Yes, the sun is bright. Which is why we should never look directly into it," Daley laughed, taking Lexie from Nathan.

"Yes Da," Lexie giggled, "no look."

"Fine, you got me," Nathan laughed, "Come on, let's go outside."

They walked outside together, when everyone jumped up and went "SURPRISE!"

"Woah!" Daley laughed as everyone surprised them.

"Happy birthday Lexie!" they all laughed. Melissa was cradling Tony, Jackson's arm wrapped around her shoulder. Eric and Taylor were sitting next to each other. Lex was laughing in the sand, Abby laughing herself.

Lexie giggled at everyone, "Hi! Hi!" she waved.

"Hi Lexie," Lex walked up to her, "excited for your birthday?"

"Yes," Lexie smiled and held up one finger, "I 1!"

"Yes, you are one year old! 12 Months! One rotation around the sun! 12 Lunar cycles! 4 Seasons!" Nathan laughed.

"Way to be technical about it," Daley rolled her eyes.

"It's funnier that way," Nathan laughed.

"Whatever," Taylor sighed, "can we give Lexie her gifts now?"

"Oh all right," Daley laughed, setting Lexie down in the middle of the circle.

Jackson put down a box wrapped in leaves, "this is from Melissa and me."

Lexie stared at the box curiously.

"You have to rip the paper, sweetheart," Daley sat next to her, "Here I'll help," she gently pulled off the paper, Lexie watching her carefully.

"Oh look," Daley smiled, opening the box. Inside was a carefully made doll made from grasses and the local plant life.

"Look, Lexie, it's a doll," Daley showed her.

"Oooh," Lexie cooed, hugging the rag doll to herself.

"Do you like it?" Melissa asked hopefully.

"Yes!" Lexie smiled, "Tank U Aunt Mel," she smiled.

"Your welcome," Melissa smiled as Abby came up and gave her another small package. She had caught on to the idea, and ripped off the paper messily.

"Ooh!" she giggled. It was clothes for said doll.

"I'll help you put them on the doll, okay?" Daley smiled.

"K," the baby smiled. Taylor and Eric brought in the next gift. It was a crib for the doll.

"Ooh!" Lexie laughed again and put the doll in the crib. Finally Nathan brought out the last gift.

"Ta-Da!" he laughed, showing her the rocking horse he, Lex, and Daley had made.

Lexie looked at it curiously before climbing on it and rocking. Nathan wrapped his arm around Daley's shoulder and watched as she rocked on it. Daley had tears glistening in her eyes.

Nathan was walking through the jungle, looking for Lexie's favorite types of fruit. It was her birthday, after all. Daley came running up behind him.

F29DWN

"Hey Nathan," she smiled and walked beside him.

"Hi Day," he smiled, "What's up?"

"Lexie's playing with her doll, and has dubbed her 'Mel' to Melissa's delight," Daley smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"How are you doing?" Nathan asked softly.

"Fine. But this morning I felt kind of sick a little," Daley confessed, "but now I'm okay."

"Oh good. Do you think that maybe…" Nathan said uncertainly.

"I might be pregnant?" Daley murmured hopefully, "I hope so… I mean," Daley blushed.

"I hope so too," Nathan smiled at her. Daley blushed and nestled herself in Nathan's arms before they walked back to camp.

F29DWN

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Lexie! Happy Birthday to you!" all of them sung, then Jackson and Lex laughed,

"And many more!"

Everyone was laughing as Lexie enjoyed the fruit- bananas- and giggled with her mouth full with bananas.

"Yum!" she giggled. Daley laughed and helped clean her face off.

"Try to be neat, Lexie," she laughed.

"K mama," Lexie giggled but stuffed the bananas down her face anyway.

"Aww that's so cute," Melissa laughed her hands free for once as Jackson cradled Tony.

"You won't think it's so cute when it's you having to clean up a million messes a day," Daley shook her head sadly.

"You're forgetting I already do," Melissa laughed.

"True…" Daley paused when Nathan came running over with more bananas and tripped.

"Nathan are you okay?" Daley gasped. Everyone else was laughing.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said grumpily. Everyone giggled, even Lexie.

"Da funny!" she laughed. Everyone, even Nathan, laughed at that one.

Taylor was sitting and laughing herself, when she suddenly when all green in the face. She doubled over, and ran to the jungle and puked. Eric ran after her.

" Taylor are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Eric it's about time I told you what I was going to tell you," Taylor sighed.

"Okay…" Eric stared at her.

"I'm…"

(909 Words) Again, had to stop it here. Sorry!


	12. Pregnant Twice!

Ch. 12 Pregnant… Twice!

"You're what?" Eric asked at her pausing. Taylor sighed and bit her lip.

"I know it's soon, but I'm pregnant," Taylor looked up at him pleadingly, pleading _please, please don't hate me…_

Eric stared at her for a while, processing the information. Then he had to sit down.

"Eric?" Taylor asked, upset, "Eric, please say something. I'm sorry. I know I promised not till later, but this was an accident. I'm really sorry," Taylor cried. Eric looked up at her.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking. And _no_, not just since you told me. Since our last pregnancy discussion. If it happens, it happens. So I'm fine with it, besides," Eric looked back towards the campground again, "I'm sort of starting to see the other's happiness in a whole new light, and well… yeah. It would be cool to have one of those," Eric shrugged.

"Eric!" Taylor smiled and threw her arms around him. He staggered backward and smirked.

"Thank you. Although you didn't say it, I know that mean that you are excited," Taylor laughed.

"You know I'm very cryptic," Eric laughed. Taylor smiled into his neck.

"Thanks for being supportive," she whispered for the millionth time.

"You know I would be anyway," Eric laughed and kissed her. She deepened the kiss, just to hear coughing from behind them.

"Hello people," Melissa laughed.

"Right, sorry," Eric sighed, grabbed Taylor's hand, and they walked back to camp.

Lexie was playing around with her doll, Tony asleep in Jackson's arms. Daley and Nathan were cuddling (as always) and Lex and Abby had walked off somewhere.

"Where are Lex and Abby?" Eric asked.

"I'll go get them," Melissa sighed.

"No, don't," Daley laughed, "Lex deserves to not be interrupted for the first time in this millennia."

"Oh yeah," Melissa laughed.

F29DWN

"So," Lex murmured as they walked away from camp. They both had their hands in their pockets nervously.

"Yeah," Abby sighed.

"I've been meaning to ask you something for some time now," Lex murmured, "but being the youngest I've been interrupted more than enough times now," Lex laughed nervously.

"It's unfair that way," Abby admitted, "but go on."

"Well… I… well… that is… I mean… I just… I was wondering," Lex stammered, "Um… would you maybe… like to… go out sometime?" he finally managed to blurt out. _Yeah, that was so not cool at all._

Abby bit back her grin, "Yeah, yeah that would be cool." Lex smiled sheepishly back.

"Well… then… yeah… that would be fun," Lex stammered, his face flushed.

"Well, um, okay," Abby stammered, "so that's it then," and blushed herself.

"Yeah, I guess," Lex sighed. Then, in a whir of emotions that he didn't really understand, he placed his hands on the back of Abby's neck and kissed her. Her eyes bulged out and she kissed back. Lex broke away after a while, blushing even more now.

"Um… that was…" Lex mumbled.

"Nice," Abby laughed.

"Yeah," Lex laughed as well, and held out his hand. Abby took it, and they walked back to camp.

F29DWN

Daley woke up the next morning, and had to run outside immediately. She threw up outside of her hut, clutching her stomach. Nathan came outside and held back her hair.

"All done?" Nathan asked when she paused in the retching for a bit.

"Yeah," Daley stammered and stood up weakly.

"When will you know if it's…?" Nathan murmured.

"Well, if my period doesn't start soon, it probably is. But Taylor still has a few pregnancy tests. Why her mom gave them to her before we left, I have no idea. But they are coming in handy fast," Daley smiled and chuckled.

"Too true, too true," Nathan shook his head and laughed, "Do you want to check now?" he asked, grinning.

Daley thought for a minuet, then said excitedly, "Okay!" and ran off to Taylor and Eric's hut. Nathan could hear yelling, annoyed shouts and Daley running back.

"Here, I got one- Taylor got upset because she got a box of ten and there's now only 5 more, the extra one lost being from when Melissa wasted one way back when," Daley laughed, "so I… I'm going to go check now…"

"Okay, good luck," Nathan kissed her softly as she ran over to the latrine. He walked inside the hut and pulled out Lexie, then walked back outside to wait. Jackson and Melissa were eating breakfast, Tony asleep. It appeared that Eric and Taylor were asleep again, and Lex and Abby were off walking somewhere.

Daley came rushing back in ten minuets, a goofy grin on her face.

"Yes!" She squealed and hugged Nathan. Nathan laughed and spun her around, making Lexie giggle as well.

"That's so amazing," Nathan laughed, kissing her neck. Daley laughed softly and took Lexie from him, who was looking (understandingly) confused.

"Lexie," Daley turned to Lexie immediately as Nathan continued kissing her neck and now stomach, "you're going to have a little sister or brother!"

She looked confused for a second, before clapping her hands together happily.

"Yay! Yay, yay, yay!" she giggled. Daley laughed herself.

"Nathan, stop it!" she laughed and Nathan jumped up.

"Oh fine," he rolled his eyes.

Lexie was clapping her hands together, "yay!"

"I feel exactly the same," Nathan laughed and took her from Daley, "Now come on, I'm going to have Taylor and Eric watch you- Lord knows they need the practice- while I talk to Mommy."

"K," Lexie giggled and Nathan took her away. Daley stood smirking against their hut as more yells, annoyed shouts, and running occurred. Nathan ran back up to her.

"Hello again," he laughed and kissed her full on the mouth. Daley moaned into it as Nathan wrapped his arms around her.

"Is this what you meant by 'talking'?" she laughed.

"There are certain things young eyes shouldn't see," Nathan mumbled, nuzzling her neck.

"But… Nathan…" Daley giggled as he traced kisses around her neck.

"Nathan!" she tried again, "come on, I'm already pregnant! And we have no idea if this is a bad idea for the baby…" (AN: Nor do I. That sort of information is greatly appreciated.) Nathan just replied by kissing her jaw.

"This is how we find out. Besides, we celebrated this way the last time and Lexie turned out okay," he laughed.

"Yeah, but the other didn't," Daley murmured softly.

"He was stillborn," Nathan muttered, "it wasn't your fault. Nor mine. Nor Melissa's or Taylor's or Abby's or Lex's."

"I know," Daley sighed, "Okay then," and Nathan kissed her passionately again, and Daley moaned in response.

(1, 093 Words) One more chapter left! Last update for today! Last update for a while because I have school tomorrow and the rest of the week! Please be patient for the weekend! Gracias!


	13. Family Ties Finale

Ch. 13 Family Ties (Finale)

Nathan walked around camp. It had been three months since Daley and Taylor had found out they were pregnant. Their stomachs had started growing, their smiles glued to their faces. Eric was nervous, but Nathan was used to it. Lexie was at his heels, picking up small objects and setting them back down.

"Daddy?" she asked after a little bit.

"Yes?" he spun around and smiled at her.

"Can I gow pway wit Tony?" she asked, smiling her toothy smile.

"Why, of course you can! Here, just remember that he's a lot younger than you. Be careful around him, okay?" Nathan smiled.

"K Daddy!" she smiled and ran over to Melissa and Jackson's hut. Nathan smiled to himself before walking over to the fire pit, where Taylor and Daley were talking.

"Hey Nathan," Daley turned to him, "wouldn't it be funny if our babies were born on the same day?" she laughed.

"Yeah, and quite entertaining," Nathan rolled his eyes, "anyway, can I talk to Daley alone, Taylor?"

"Sure, fine, whatever," Taylor got up and rolled her eyes, then walked over to the ocean. Nathan turned to Daley.

"Have you thought about baby names yet?" he asked pleasantly.

"Elizabeth Taylor if it's a girl, William Eric if it's a boy," Daley smiled, "what about you?"

"I thought of Elizabeth Taylor too," Nathan laughed, "but for a boy Jackson Robert," Nathan shrugged.

"Well at least we know what to name it if it's a girl," Daley rolled her eyes, "how about, to compromise, William Jackson?"

"Yeah, that's even better," Nathan smiled and took her hands in his own, smiling tenderly at her.

"I love you, Daley," he smiled.

"I love you too, Nathan," Daley snuggled up into his arms.

F29DWN

Melissa was cradling Tony, Lexie recently just left. Jackson was working on finding a space of floor that they could put a mat for Tony to play on.

"Do you think it could go here… or here… or maybe over here," he said, pacing the one room hut. Melissa laughed.

"Anywhere that isn't in the way. A corner, perhaps?" Melissa giggled.

"Right!" Jackson laughed and cleared a generous amount of corner space.

"Good boy, have a banana," Melissa rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Thanks," Jackson laughed, "now to build the wall so that he doesn't go crawling _outside_ the pen."

"Good idea," Melissa smiled, "now I think it's time for his morning feeding."

"Okay, have fun," Jackson laughed and went outside to find some wood. Melissa smiled down at Tony.

"You're Daddy is silly at times," she murmured, rocking him, "But we love him anyway, right?" Melissa smiled. Tony yawned and lifted his arms above his head.

"But he's also strong. And silent. And he would never hurt either of us," Melissa smiled, "he can't. He can't bring himself to. And he's the best leader this group could ever have. He is a great leader. Maybe you'll be like him," Melissa sighed happily.

"He helps me stay strong, because I miss home. I don't think I would be able to handle not being home for six, almost seven, years if he wasn't by my side."

Tony began to fall asleep against Melissa.

"But he'll be a great Daddy. He already is, and you're only three months old. So don't go yelling at him full of teenage angst when you're a teen. He doesn't deserve that," Melissa smiled, "but we don't have to worry about that for a long while," and Tony had fallen asleep. Melissa walked around to the crib and laid him down in it, as Jackson came running in.

"Hey Melissa," he grinned, "I'll be right back, Lex has a splinter," Jackson rolled his eyes, "so the playpen is going to have to wait. Sorry," Jackson looked truly sorry.

"It's fine," Melissa smiled, "Tony's asleep, so I can come," she walked outside and left the door open so they could hear if he woke up.

"Cool," Jackson smiled and held her hand as they walked outside.

"I love you Jackson," Melissa murmured in his ear as they walked.

"I love you, Melissa," he smirked at her but smiled.

F29DWN

Taylor was sitting with Eric, her four month pregnant stomach bulging out a bit, her blonde hair draped over Eric's shoulder. Eric was wearing his hat, and closing his eyes. Taylor began to speak.

"Eric?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?" he turned to face her, smiling.

"You still think it's a girl?" Taylor smirked.

"Of course I do! Hello Emma," he spoke softly to the bulge, "Hello Emma Claire."

"I'm still certain it's a boy," Taylor rolled her eyes, "So call him Justin Robert, please."

"No," Eric smirked, "it's a girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Oh give it a rest!" Taylor said finally, "It's a girl!"

"BOY!" Eric contradicted with a laugh.

"You do not have the last word on this. I'm the pregnant one and I can kick you to the tent," Taylor laughed.

"Fine. For now," Eric smirked. Taylor just shook her head sadly and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Oh, you don't go being all gushy when we've just had a fight!" Eric smirked, "however, I think I'll let it pass," and he kissed her back, but on the mouth.

"Fine," she moaned into his mouth. They continued kissing until Taylor smirked and got up.

"I'll see you in a bit. I have to go now," Taylor laughed, "I love you."

"Love you too," Eric smiled as she left.

F29DWN

Lex was walking with Abby, their hands entwined, both blushing.

"Thanks for helping me with that splinter…" Lex murmured, embarrassed.

"No problem," Abby smiled at him as they continued walking along the beach.

Lex stared out at the ocean. A whale broke the surface. Its blow reached up so high Lex was almost certain it was a blue whale.

_We've been here for six years. We didn't want to be here, but it's been an amazing six years anyway. Six amazing years. _

(994 Words) Yeah, I know. Short ending. Sequel to this? Lots of arguing going on. Sickness at the end. Takes place twelve years after the crash. Sequel to We're Back? Starts out violent, then depressing, then heartwarming. New story coming soon, called the Extra One? Well, let's just stay it's based on a dream I had where I crashed with the Flight 29 Down gang… I find it amusing. It's basically what would happen if I had crashed with them after just moving to LA a month ago. (AKA I would be VERY moody. I love where I live!) So rate the order in which you would like to see them. Label 1, 2, 3. The one with the most 1s goes first, 2s goes second, and 3s goes third. Gracias!


End file.
